Un suceso entre enemigas
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Eliza se sentía trinfadora ante Candy pero cuando daba un paso, la rubia daba dos hasta en perder la pureza... Eso la cabreaba y mucho Yuri sutil Candy x Eliza


Era un baño público de una discoteca, uno de esos estrechos baños donde dos chicas estaban frente a frente como si hubiesen estado peleándose pero en realidad ambas chicas estaban completamente ebrias luego de que una de ellas retó a la otra a tomarse uno que otro trago de cualquier alcohol de la cantina hasta que una de ellas fue derrotada por la bebida, al menos no llegó a padecer estragos extremos como la cirrosis o el envenenamiento de alcohol.

Una rubia de cabello ondulado frondoso de dos coletas y pecas en la nariz estaba sentada en el suelo y contra la pared mientras sonreía de manera tonta, rascándose el cuello. Al frente suyo estaba una pelirroja frentona, cabello largo y con rizos, junto a una mirada al muy estilo de una bruja en las películas de antaño, estaba cruzada de brazos junto a una sonrisa llena de victoria.

La rubia pecosa estaba en el suelo contra la pared, pareciera que admitía su derrota en ese lugar mientras la pelirroja sonreía segura de su victoria, al menos seguía algo consciente como fuerte pero en cualquier momento se iría a perder el conocimiento o sucumbiría por las sustancias embriagantes.

-Ahora puedo decir con certeza que soy mejor que tú, Candy

La mencionada se sentó sobre el suelo mientras sonreía con orgullo por ser vencida por su eterna rival, se rió bajito y se rascó la nuca

-Je je je… En verdad me has ganado Eliza, me has vencido esta vez pero la próxima será diferente

La pelirroja se echó a reír como toda una villana ante las palabras de su rival y peor enemiga

-Jajaja… Siempre soy la mejor en todo lo que hago- Miró despectiva a su oponente sin borrar esa sonrisa maliciosa como burlona, le agradaba ver perder o ver en el suelo a esa pobre diabla de cabello rubio- Me encargaré de hacerte sentir el sabor de la derrota tantas veces lo desees

Se volteó intentando salir del baño pero debía añadir otras cosas con tal de saciar su sed de venganza como de grandeza, Candy con dificultad se paró pero tuvo que sostener de la pared con tal de intentar mantenerse debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que tomó

-No existe nada que tú puedas hacer y que yo no pueda hacer mucho mejor que tú, a este paso jamás serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para impresionar a ese rockero inglés que tanto idolatras- La pecosa quedó de piedra aunque su rival dio en el clavo, desde hace algún tiempo un grupo de metaleros hizo una gira por todo el país, obviamente el grupo era uno de los más populares del momento.

La chica quedó embelesada por el intérprete, Terence Grandchester hasta le pidió autógrafo pero no hubo contacto ni físico ni sexual entre ambos ya que el rockero estaba casado con una joven de Broadway pero eso no impidió que las malas lenguas surgieran alrededor del tema.

-Dime, ¿Acaso ese cantante inglés no es el hombre por el cual has estado guardando tu virginidad todo el tiempo?

-¡¿Qué?!- Alzó una ceja y quedó con cara de WTF, quería aclararlo a pesar de las copas que se pasó- Vaya, no esperaba que dijeras algo como eso de forma tan repentina, Eliza- Se sonrojó levemente con su sonrisa tonta- Me gustan los chicos rebeldes pero no estoy obsesionada con él. ¿Lo entiendes?

Se rió bajito mientras se sostenía con fuerza

-Por otro lado, ambos somos estudiantes universitarios. Es perfectamente normal para nosotros hacer cositas de en vez en cuando

-¿No me digas qué…?

-Si, lo hice con Albert

La pobre pelirroja quedó con su mirada fulminante de enojo, una vez más la pecosa le pasaba factura, quizás al principio era por usar los mejores vestidos como en las más grandes amistades pero nunca tuvo una oportunidad con un chico, no soportando esa ofensa en menos de nada se volteó para encarar a la pecosa, la empujó contra la pared con tal de bajarle los pantalónes.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!- Trató de forcejear como en tratar de aferrarse a su blue jean

-¡Necesito evidencia que corrobore lo que dices!- Finalmente le bajó el blue jean, ahora ella por las bragas y refutar o aceptar un castigo o seguir en las filas- No puedo creer que una pobre diabla como tú inventara semejante mentira solo porque-

En efecto había logrado ver la entrada de su amiga, estaba abierta haciendo de que la pecosa perdió su pureza hace tiempo con el buen Albert, mientras eso pasaba la pecosa sonrió de manera maliciosa como algo juguetona, se le acercó posando un dedo en su mejilla mientras que la villana estaba ruborizada ante esa acción.

-Vaya, vaya- Comenzó a joderle la vida- ¿Acaso es que te hace falta alguien que juegue con tu fresita?

La villana sonreía de manera algo tonta, estaba incomoda ante la actuación de enemiga

-Pero que frase tan vulgar dices

-¡Hora de la revancha!- La pecosa aprovechó para bajarle la falda y las pantimedias de su enemiga con tal de dar si tenía su pureza o no, la pelirroja de rizos forcejeó con la pecosa pero esta la dejó en cuatro y en menos de nada le vio su trasero y su vagina, la pecosa quedó roja y con sangrado en su nariz.

-¿Eliza?- De pronto sus orbes verdes fueron invadidos por estrellitas que la hicieron ver algo moe, boca abierta, manos en las mejillas y sangrado nasal, vapores de sus oídos y su rostro rojo, estaba como el carbón de un tren y en menos de nada dio su más sincera opinión.

-¡Wow! Eliza si que sabes tener lo tuyo, te envidio. Tu piel es muy tersa y brillante aquí abajo hasta puedo ver tu himen

-¡Oye, deja de mirarme! ¡Maldita pervertida!

-Está todo liso aquí abajo- Dijo Candy que ahora miraba el sexo de Eliza con una mirada seria pero que demostraba que estaba algo… El precio que estaba pagando por beber mucho licor, la pobre Eliza la empujó con tal de salirse pero la pecosa ahora la mandó a la pared, puso una mano sobrel mármol blanco haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

-Está bien Eliza- La rubia se inclinó lentamente hacia su entrepierna, algo le decía que la pecosa dio un antes y un después en la pobre Eliza Leagan.

La rubia pecosa se relamía los labios como si esa parte fuera lo más exquisito, era como fuera un probar uno de esos dulces o esos bombones de chocolate, de sabor fresa, exactamente.

-Este será nuestro secreto- Decía Candy en voz profunda como seductora como si había visto un hermoso tesoro, Eliza tragó grueso y decidió contenerse pero de pronto un portazo se dio, era Neal que al igual que las dos mujeres estaba más borracho que una cuba.

El mayor de los Leagan al ver la escena entre su hermana y la rubia , alzó el puño mientras se mantenía parado con dificultad junto a una sonrisa torcida tirando a una idiota

-Ojo de tigre, Anthony… Ojo de tigre

El muchacho tal como entró se fue dejando a solas a las dos chicas, la pobre villana estaba de piedra ya que su pesadilla iba para durar un buen rato mientras Candy tenía esa mirada de lujuria como de lascivia, por su gesto ella decía "Eliza, prepare your anus"… Desde esa noche Eliza conoció el verdadero y excitante terror de comer papaya y frutos rojos.

(…)

Una pobre Eliza estaba con un bufido de enojo y ojos llorosos mientras Candy estaba en junta con ella, se sostenía del cuello de su rival, aferrando su brazo derecha sobre el cuello, la pelirroja tomaba su muñeca con tal de intentar llevarla al auto.

Debido a que habían bebido mucho no podían ir a casa por cuenta propia por lo que pidieron llamar a George para que las llevara. Cuando se sentaron la pelirroja sintió un pequeño ardor en su centro, en ese momento miró con ganas de matar a esa pecosa cabeza hueca.

Candy ladeaba la mirada mientras ruborizada se rascaba su cabeza, estaba muy avergonzada de lo que le hizo a su rival, entendía esa mirada a lo cual sonrió gentilmente

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. Sólo tienes que olvidarte de tu victoria de hace rato

La villana miró a su enemiga, quien creería que hasta idiota era tan buena amiga con ella, suspiró sin tener más que otra opción

-Está bien, voy a hacerlo- Respondió con honestidad- Pero la próxima vez, tú serás la pasiva- Hizo uno de sus Hmp como si demostrara tener más nivel más que la pecosa -Agradezca a que no puedo golpearte, ni siquiera cuando tú me humillaste de esa manera

-Jeje, como digas…

Las dos pobres ebrias mujeres decidieron pasar la noche en la mansión Ardley donde reposaron de la horrible borrachera que se metieron pero para Eliza esa noche pidió su revancha, esta noche una vagina tenía que ser abierta… Y no… No era la suya, había ganado algo de experiencia por esa pecosa que usó tanto la lengua como los dedos, iba a usar eso en su contra, esa pecosa estúpida tenía que arrepentirse tarde o temprano.


End file.
